


i know what you've been through (you don't have to rush)

by starrynights234



Series: Keep Me (I Suit You) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But very much implied, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe's Jacket is a symbol of their love okay?, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Rey Needs A Hug, Sharing Clothes, They just miss and love Finn a lot, ish, ot3 of the travelling jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynights234/pseuds/starrynights234
Summary: During the time Finn is in a coma, Rey starts wearing his jacket. Poe notices."How're you feeling?" It'd been over a week but they both knew they slept less than they should, meeting one another too late in the night in engineering and the flight deck to exchange tired hushed words of attempted normality before disappearing to darken the circles beneath their eyes and wane the lines of their shoulders.For half a second she seemed surprised he asked - a habit Poe found he despised deeply. It only made him want to pull her closer, teach her everything wonderful about the galaxies, show her everything beautiful and divine across the universe - let her feel love, real love, from his mom's hot homemade bluefruit pie to the worn lent leather draped around her shoulders. Instead, he only waited for her answer.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Keep Me (I Suit You) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550842
Comments: 17
Kudos: 268





	i know what you've been through (you don't have to rush)

**Author's Note:**

> please jj. give me the trio content i know i deserve.

At first, Poe thought Rey just made friends very easily. 

It made complete sense; she had charmed herself very quickly into his life with her small sad smiles, warm expressive eyes, and being so whole-heartedly and mesmerisingly willing to listen and learn everything he had to say. Truthfully, it was startling at first - even with his squadron position, to be listened to so attentively, her body leant towards him and head cocked fondly to the side as she hung upon every word of his, eagerly curious for everything and anything outside her little universe she had been isolated to for so long, was - it was _painfully_ endearing. 

For that reason, when he spotted Rey huddled against the corner of droid engineering, murmuring to a small crowd of tiny droids whilst she tinkered with the bent antenna in her lap, and waved at her, he merely thought the large leather flight jacket wrapped around her was someone else's. His first guess was Jess, recalling he'd seen the two of them chatting sometimes around the hangar and the cafeteria. 

That was until he found her in the infirmary. 

It was day 8 and Finn still showed no sign of waking. Occasionally, his fingers jerked or his eyelids twitched but still, he remained motionless in a deep slumber in his pristine white scrubs and upon the soft clean cot. After the days of grime and dirt he'd experienced the man in it felt alien to see him so... perfect. Too perfect. The bright fluorescent lights of the infirmary started to prod at the back of his eyes, the stainless clean floor reflecting his loosely curled fists back at him, he felt hands on his back, his arms, and chrome-plated armour, and dark hallways jutted with sharp stone, and hollow red lights, cold metal around his wrists, ankles, pressing on his chest, an emotionless mask, black leather gloves reaching, reaching, a hard push against his skull, violating, sinking into his mind, his thoughts, his soul _,_ pulling, _pulling, **screaming** -_

"Rey?" He swallowed hard. 

She didn't appear to hear him, dark eyes unseeing as they studied the doctor taking Finn's hourly vitals, flinching minutely by a quick flutter of her eyelashes every time she touched him. Curled into the chair next to him, her legs against her chest, arms crossed over her knees and chewing on her thumbnail, Poe realised just how large the jacket was on her. The shoulder hems slumped well over her shoulders and the bottom hem encompassed her form to dangle past the seat of her chair. 

He took a careful step towards her, aware of the depth of her fixation. Something noticeably snapped in her and she noticed his presence with almost a shiver, turning towards him with her sad mouth and intense eyes. He tried a smile. Her lips twitched back. 

"How're you feeling?" It'd been over a week but they both knew they slept less than they should, meeting one another too late in the night in engineering and the flight deck to exchange tired hushed words of attempted normality before disappearing to darken the circles beneath their eyes and wane the lines of their shoulders. 

For half a second she seemed surprised he asked - a habit Poe found he despised deeply. It only made him want to pull her closer, teach her everything wonderful about the galaxies, show her everything beautiful and divine across the universe - let her feel love, real love, from his mom's hot homemade bluefruit pie to the worn lent leather draped around her shoulders. Instead, he only waited for her answer. 

"Better," Her eyes smiled, "Suralinda made me some tea. She said it was to help me 'slow down for a kriffing moment'." 

He remembered a tiny red and gold BB unit beeping happily and tired laughter. He remembered it spinning, bumping it's heavy head against her knee until she patted it gently. He remembered a stifled yawn, a squinting check of the time, the quiet thump of her head against the wall. 

He remembered his own checking of the time, datapad screen too bright for the darkness, and the bracing cold metal of his X-Wing's hull against his forehead.

In the moment, however, in the luminescent, bleached med-bay, he gave a rather unattractive snort. Rey looked over in alarm, a ghost of a smile graced her lips, "What?" 

"Just never thought I'd hear you swear, is all," 

"Is it so hard to believe?" 

_(“General Organa doesn’t how long she could’ve been stuck there-“ “-just picked it up! Flew the Millennium Falcon without even thinking about it-“ “Half his face, I heard. Sliced it clean off. Kylo fucking Ren didn’t stand half-a kriffing chance-“)_

“I suppose not.” 

She seemed sated by the answer, if not pleasantly amused in a way that pleased him too. The two fell into a mutual silence as the doctor made a sudden small hum, and started to write quickly onto her pad, lip between her teeth; she took a moment to look down back down at Finn, a crease between her brows. 

The three of them watched the man breathe steadily. 

"Could I-?" Rey asked the doctor as she placed her stylus back into her pocket. With only a sympathetic softening of her eyes, the doctor wordlessly reached to hand over the datapad and Poe pondered for a moment on how long it would take Rey to wrap this whole base around her finger. Rey's foot steadied her on the ground as she leaned over his cot to take it. 

It was then he noticed the hole. 

Hole, however, was an understatement; a gash, the frayed edges singed to a stiff black, had sliced over the spine and lurched over the shoulder, exposed her clean, cream-coloured shirt underneath - an ivory bone left raw under supple tan flesh. 

"Woah. What happ-" _Brown leather jacket. sleeves drooped over Rey's wrists, jagged gash, burnt, slashed, too big for Rey, Kylo, Starkiller Base, red, leather gloves, crackling and spitting red, Rey, Rey holding Finn, **Finn** -_

Rey settled back into the chair, a brief polite smile responding to the doctors leave, shifted to wrap the jacket further around her shoulders and, balancing the datapad on her knee, dipped to press her nose against the collar. She inhaled. 

"That's my jacket." He expected the tone of voice to express more of a statement, surprised and paired with curiously knitted brows perhaps, but from the sudden flinch of Rey jumping out the top of the jacket and the wideness of her eyes, she seemed to receive it more accusatory. 

"No, it's Finn's." Her eyes flickered over to Finn as if searching for help. 

"No, no, it's alright," That look was back again, defensive, vulnerable, something firm and deep-seated inside her - a sturdy, rusty relic buried in layers of earth and sand for Poe to explore, repair, _fix_. He smiled as reassuringly as he could despite the week-old pit in his stomach, "I gave it to Finn." The corner of his mouth twitched to a genuine quirk, "It suited him better anyway," _It was almost like an inside joke, "_ He can give it to anyone he wants." 

To his surprise, and warm delight, her cheeks coloured a sweet pink, "He didn't give it to me. I just-" She swiped the datapad screen in lieu of any mouth inhibiting fidgeting, but only found Finn's identification photo - obviously hastily taken by the slight blurriness but also by the obvious first photo; the small smile in his mouth and eyes stared back at her, "It's warm." _Like him._

Poe could only nod. She placed the datapad to the side. The shoulder fell to expose the curve of her neck. A ringlet of dark hair danced across the collar. She sat back and settled into it, "It suits you too." 

Surprisingly, she laughed. And though it was quiet and unpracticed, it lit up her face, crinkling her eyes, scrunching her nose, and once again Poe was reminded of the phrase _painfully endearing,_ "That's what he said to me on Starkiller base." 

"Oh?" 

"Mhm. After I barely shivered and, without hesitation, swaddled me in it." 

"Typical. Steals my jacket, steals my line, _and_ steals my best move." She laughed harder at that; unabashed, lovely giggles that she buried into her sleeve. Poe watched as the corners of her smile tensed and her eyes wandered to the man in the bed. 

She released her thumb from between her teeth to nuzzle her nose even further into the thick leather, "I miss him." 

They both watched the slow rise and fall of Finn's chest. 

"He was there for me." The realisation oozed down his chest warm and heavy, "When I needed someone, he was there." 

A warm weight pressed against his shoulder. The left of his vision filled with dark hair pulled back over her scalp and looping into the first of three small buns. 

Rey sniffed, “On Jakku, I was... alone. For a long time. I had no family, or anyone to call a friend-" She stopped, perhaps realising the nakedness of her heart in the proximity to a man, not that she didn't know, nor even that she wasn't close to, but whom she couldn't put first. Finn, she had decided what seemed an age ago, is her everything. One day she will tell Poe everything - the old doll she'd left behind, the wall of a thousand tally marks, the sand-storms, the landslides, the droughts - but for now, in this pristine hospital room, she sat and she waited - for him, "He was my first. Always will be." _For everything._

Poe's hand pressed against her shoulder, thumb skimming across the fringe of the hole. 

Her eyes ached and her voice was a thick, hushed whisper, "He saved me." 

Poe glimpsed down for a moment at the quick movement of her sleeve wiping her cheek. He squeezed her shoulder, "He saved me too." 

Rey's dark wet eyes rose to meet his. 

Finn stirred. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=18234#cmt18234
> 
> tumblr: camoolla


End file.
